No Life
by RazieliumGuardian
Summary: A new psychopath strolls into town, and he's looking for Johnny. But why? And, why does everything in the world seem... 'different' to him now? And what of these new unreal killings? Johnny intends to find out.
1. Just Desserts

Johnny stared at his wide assortment of blades and torture devices with a puzzled look on his face. The guy strapped to the operating table behind him screams vainly, in an futile effort to call for help. Johnny, remembering he had to tend to his guest, even though he would rather just keep staring at his stuff, picked off a dusty, dull, and rusty cleaver.

"I really wish you would stop screaming, it's getting terribly annoying, and I don't have aspirin to take care of the migraine your giving me…" Johnny said politely, or as politely as a homicidal maniac would say it.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK OVER YOU AND YOUR PIG-FUCKING MIGRAINE!!! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!!! YOU CAN GO TO HELL, FOR ALL I CARE!!!"

"Now see, this is what I hate. I try to talk to you politely…" Johnny paused only for a moment, walked over to his victim, leaned towards his ear and said, "AND YOU SCREAM IN MY EAR!!!!!"

The shock of the scream shut the victim up. Johnny took a couple steps away from the operating table. "By the way, I've already gone to hell once. Very clean down there, but a lot of screaming…" He began killing some time, examining the old cleaver. "Tell me," he said as he was still focusing on the near ancient meat chopping utensil, "Do you know why you're here?"

"N-n-n-nn-n-nnn-n…"

"Thought so. You see, there are three kinds of people in the world; Total fucking prick-licking, ass munching, asshole excrement pieces, like you. People who 'flush' total fucking prick-licking, ass munching, asshole excrement pieces, like you. And the truly innocent, like a friend of mine…"

"A f-friend of yours?" He almost laughed, "What k-kind of sick f-f-fuck would consider ye-you a friend?"

Johnny dropped the cleaver, which shattered upon impact when it hit the ground, and stormed back to his victim, with a rage that filled his eyes that could bring a dead volcano back to life.

"Do _**NOT**_ call Squee such horrid names! He had enough of that sort of bullshit!"

"S-squee?"

"That kid has it worse than I. Picked on at school. Nearly abducted by a pedophile. Is attacked after-school by those stupid squirrels. His parents hate him, or don't even know he exists. Tormented by various unimaginable trauma inducing nightmares… and that accursed bear, oh how I _loath_ that bear… You my friend don't know anything about him… And I'm afraid you never will."

He walked back over to his stuff and heard the crunch of brittle metal beneath his feet.

"Shit, look what you made me do! Oh well…" He said calmly, picking his favorite and most sinister looking device off that had a massive wheel at the end of it mechanically attached off the wall that held his various cutting instruments and torture equipment. He walked back over to his victim.

"A great man of music once said, 'Cancer and people conspire together.' It's true, you know! Mankind, the part that you represent, is a decease, sucking the life away from dear old mother earth, or 'Terra', leaving little for the truly needing. You take and take, and push others out of the way to get it. And going back to what I said earlier, you did just that. You knocked that kid, a four year old little GIRL, out of the way, and now she is in the hospital because she was RUN OVER BY A STUPID FUCKER GOING TOO FAST, PROBBABLY PISS DRUNK TOO, and you put her there! Allow me to be her ambassador, and return the favor."

He turned on the thing. The massive tire on it that began spinning and speeds of 30mph. Johnny raised it above his head, as if he were going to bring it down upon the frightened victim via medieval execution style.

"Any last words?" The deranged psychopath said.

"P-please, I'm sorry! HAVE MERCY ON ME!!!"

"Sorry buddy, all out of that I'm afraid!"

He brought it down and the tire broke into his ribcage and began tearing apart his insides. Blood and gore splattered everywhere as his victim screamed in pain and agony. Johnny simply cackled insanely at his demise, not even caring that this was messing up his favorite attire.

After five minutes of the tire induced gore, the steam ran from the device. It slowed to a stop. Johnny then realized that the bastard died long before it reached top speed.

"Whoopse. Shouldn't have used it at full power…" He placed the torture instrument back onto the wall.

_Look what you've done! Now how're you going to feed that wall? Hmm?! Well?!!_

"That wall can fucking starve for all I care…" Johnny said with confidence… which totally threw him off. "What the hell did I just say?"

_You said 'That wall can fucking starve for all I care'. Good for you Johnny! It's a step in the right direction…_

"Shut up, Nailbunny." Johnny walked over to the operating table, which was literally painted with blood and fleshy tissue. Johnny reached for a lever he recently installed in the wall and pulled it. A trap door opened up, the operating table then sprung to the side, and let slide what was left of the victim down into the darkness below the hidden door. The door slammed shut. There was a thunk, then a lot of squishing sounds, some bone breaking sounds, more squishy sounds, gears turning with bones breaking and more squishy sounds, and then silence.

"Next time, I should just use that to deal with those assholes. I bet it would be more fun to hear them scream before they 'squish'…"

_That's just fucking gross. Even for my standards._

"You can shove it Mr. Eff. Besides, when in hell have you ever been so squeamish?" Johnny walked up the stairs placidly, or as placidly as someone who was fighting with internal voices would. He approached the couch, jumped over the back, landed on the cushions, grabbed the remote, and turned on the TV. Static. That's all there was…

"I love this show…"

_You really are insane. Maybe now it would be a good idea to save everyone from becoming as bad as you and kill your-_

"Forget it, Doughboy. You know as well as I do that they just send me to heaven, then to hell, and then back here, with less hair. I intend to keep my hair now thank you…" Johnny reached for a cherry BrainFreezy on a near rotting table, and tried to take a drink.

"Ahhww, GAH!!!" He chokes, "What in hell?!" He looks for the date and saw it expired two months ago. "Fuck…"

He turned off the TV and walked outside. Swinging the door violently opened, he found it was already at least 11:00pm.

"Jesus, where does the time go?" He decides to go look for an open convenience store. He know he won't have even remotely close to a 'fair' day without a fresh cherry BrainFreezy.

A half hour passes, and he finally finds a store that is open. He walks in, intimidating the various customers within because of his dark, 'slightly' blood-stained attire, black circles under his eyes because of his insomnia, and his skinny, malnourished figure, and found what he was looking for. He filled up a medium sized cup of the delicious artificial treat and strolled to the cash register nonchalantly when a kid in a bright blue shirt cut in front of him, nearly causing him to drop his frozen treat. This annoyed the living hell out of him, but he stayed his hand from reaching for his knife, after all, he was just a kid. But then that boy had the nerve to turn around, and stick his tongue out at Johnny.

"Ooh, you little punk. If I would have never have taken that oath…"

The mother of the brat ran up to her child, grabbed his arm, and began to scold him. After finishing he mini speech saying 'Don't do this, and don't do that', she turned to Johnny.

"I'm sorry about my son. He's just far to impulsive for his age. I don't know where he gets it…" She said kindly.

_Wow, one out of a BILLION people is actually a non-asshole!_ He thought.

"That's alright, ma'am," Today was actually turning out better than fair. After he purchased the BrainFreezy, Johnny, decided it was time to head home. Trekking down the street, a bunch of TVs televising the News caught his eye. It was about a couple murders that happened tonight.

_Oh shit! Did they actually catch on?!_

"Police investigating the crime scene state it was nothing that they've ever seen before. Daryl Walton reports…"

The image on the screen changes from the organized News room, to a blood soaked alleyway, where three thug looking victims are strung up on the walls with chains going though their bodies.

"The sights of horror now no longer seem to only be portrayed in the movies, as just a couple hours ago, police received a call from a witness about this ghastly murder. No one knows who did this, but police know exactly who the victims are, and are now no longer regarding this as a serial killing, but vigilantism. Police state that these victims are none other than the ClockWorkBlue gang, who specialized in the torture and molestation of children and the brutal killings of adults. Though the victims were indeed dangerous criminals, police are now hunting for the vigilante with full force, and consider him armed and extremely dangerous to the public. This is Daryl Walton, Channel 7 News."

_The hell? Is someone trying to move in on my territory?!_ Johnny thought, overly frustrated with the whole matter, _I don't need this sort of thing. I don't need some freak following in my foot steps. Gah! Where's my BrainFreezy?!_

Johnny nearly forgot he was holding it in his hand.

"Oops. It's right here…" he said, dumbly pointing to it with his free hand. Some random person in the street shouted "What a stupid FREAK!" but Johnny was too far to hear it.

Johnny was nearing his neighborhood. He then got a wonderful idea.

"I wonder how Squee is… maybe I should go and check on him."

Ok, so it was an average idea, but it sounded good to him. He dashed down the sidewalk, passing his house, #777, or ironically named 'Heaven House', and headed for the house next to his, #779. He looked up at the top right window and saw the light was off.

"Squee must be sleeping… I guess I'll have to be quiet when I break in."

He began climbing up the wall, grabbing on to any indents or cracks he could find to get a decent footing, and reached his destination. He then attempted to open the window. It was locked.

"What the- But Squee doesn't have any locks."

Johnny peers inside of the room and notices that the window was nailed down.

"That asshole father of his thinks he can keep me out? Well, two can play that game!"

He was about to 'open' the window via striking it really, really hard with his fist when he remembered that he mustn't wake Squee up abruptly.

"Hmm, this could be tricky." He clung to the wall for a couple minutes, thinking of a way to get in, and got an idea. He took out his knife and stabbed it into the wood, just above the nails, pulled it out, and repeated the process across the entire window frame, as if he were opening an aluminum can. Once done, he slid his slender fingers under the two separated wood pieces, and pulled up the window. It went up without a hitch… except the window went too fast, hit the top, and shattered the glass, almost waking Todd Casil up.

"Son-of-a," he cursed and cut off quietly.

_Smooth… real smooth, Johnny boy._

"I thought I told you to shove it."

Todd began to stir in his sleep. Johnny froze for a minute or two, then stepped into the room, stepping on the glass in the process. This woke Todd up, and when he saw the dark and foreboding shadow of his neighbor towering, almost looming over him, he did what he usually does.

"SQUEEEEEE!!!"

"Shh, shh, shh! It's just me, Squee! Johnny!" He said trying to be as non-threatening as possible. Little Todd's screams turned into little peeps of fear as he clutched his teddy bear Shmee with a death grip.

"W-w-w-what are y-you doing here?"

"Just wanna talk, that's all… Just making sure you're okay…" He said, "…Mmyep… So, what happened to you after school? The bus never dropped you off."

Todd fidgeted for a bit, still utterly terrified that his neighbor broke into his room, even though he nailed the window down tight, and finally answered him, thinking that if he told Johnny, he would leave him alone.

"Uhmm, my teacher held me back after skool, saying that I 'should suffer for trying to be using my head for creative things like imagination and stories rather than memorizing useless information.' So I had to walk home in the dark…"

Stupid fucking teacher…

"And I gots attacked by these bad men while I was walking home. They called themselves, umm, Clock Work Blue or something…"

Something clicked in Johnny's mind as he grabbed Todd, frightening the shit out of him.

"WHERE DID YOU SEE THEM? DID THEY HURT YOU? ARE YOU HURT? WHAT HAPPENED-" Johnny cut himself off, realizing he was terrifying the poor traumatized kid. "Oh! I'm so sorry Squee. I didn't mean to frighten you…"

Todd didn't reply, but his neighbor didn't mind.

"Ahem-" clearing his throat, he said, "What happened to them?"

"Well…"


	2. Squee's Terrifying Story of Horror

"I was heading home at 6:06, trying to avoid the back alleys as much as possible. The over lights were on, but it was still pretty dark. I was scared. Luckily I had Shmee with me. Good ol' Shmee. Anyway, I was on the corner of the 23rd Ave and 13th Street, when suddenly the over light went out. I got really scared then. I tried to run but I accidentally ran into a really big, scary man."

'Why 'allow there li'le mate!' the man said. He was towering over me like a… tower.

Just then, two more scary men like that walked out of the shadows. The were laughing for some reason. Then one of them said, "Walken 'ome from skool, eh?"

'Yes,' I said to him. I was trying to be brave. Just then, one of them takes my book bag. I tried to get it back from them, but I couldn't reach it. Then, they took Shmee from me.

'SHMEE!!!' I said trying to get him back, but they kept tossing it between them, laughing and giggling like the bullies back at skool.

'Aw, look at the little baybay! He's goin' to cry! AHHAHAHAWHAWHAW!!!' They said to me, making me feel bad.

When they were done playing 'keep away' with Shmee, they threw him in that really scary back alley, you know, the one that is always pitch black? I was too scared to go and get him.

'Aww, was that you wittew best fwend?' they kept laughing at me. Then one of them pulled out a knife. They were going to kill me. That was when I was really, REALLY scared. They were coming close to me when a loop of a chain came down, caught on one of the scary mans neck, and pulled him up. Those bad men then began to get scared.

'Wha' was that?' one of them said.

'I don' think we're alone!' said the other one.

Then suddenly, chains shot out of the pitch black alley Shmee was trapped in, rapped around the other two bad men's feet, and pulled them into the shadows. I could here fighting, and struggling, then screaming… then dying. I turned around and was nearly ready to run away, when someone called my name.

'Todd…'

I turned back around, and there in front of me was Shmee, dangling in the air from a chain wrapped around his arm. The chain 'let go' of Shmee, and he fell into my hands. I was still scared stiff, but that person in the dark told me to be brave, and go home. For a moment, I thought it was just you, but I've never seen you use floating chains before, or speak so nicely, so I threw that thought away.

'Thank you,' I said and I did just that. I picked up my book bag, and ran home. After I got home, I opened up my book bag so I could do my homework so Ms Bitters wouldn't put me in detention, and I found a note in there. It said:

_Dear Todd Casil,_

_I sincerely apologize for frightening you. If I hadn't done what I did, those awful men would have done something terrible that I simply could not allow. Be brave little Todd, for I assure you they shall never harm you or another living being again. Take care, little one, and may God himself bless your soul._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_- Nim_

I never thought it could be possible, but at that point, I believed I had a guardian angel watching over me. And that's the story…"


	3. Why Are You Still Here?

Johnny stared at Todd for a moment or two. The terrified child shuddered as he began to realize his plan to send Johnny on his merry way was failing.

"That was very…" Johnny paused, searching for the right word, "…detailed. Where did you learn to be so observant?"

"Uhmm…" Todd was at a loss of words, unable to answer why.

"Nevermind. So, how are you're ungrateful parents treating you?"

"There not ungrateful. They're just tired. They work too much, that's all."

"So I'm guessing they're treating you the same as always…"

Todd fell silent to Johnny's comment. He hugged his bear tightly with a death grip, still wishing for Johnny just to go home.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Squee. Be good now."

Johnny hopped out of the window and landed softly on his feet. Before he dashed to his house, he looked up back to the window and called out to the boy.

"By the way, you may want to fix your window! We don't want cancer inducing flying rabid turtles fly in and burrow under your skin, now do we?!"

A little squee could be heard within Todd's room as Johnny headed to his house. He rushed inside jumped back onto the couch. About twenty cockroaches fled from the various rips and tears form the old piece of furniture. Sucking on his BrainFreezy, he began to think about things. Things he thought were long forgotten.

_Whatchya thinkin' about?_

"I wanted to ask you earlier, but I never really got the chance." Johnny said to his voice of reason, Nailbunny.

_Now's your chance._

He thought for a moment. The static on the TV buzzed in his ear. Sucking on his cherry BrainFreezy, he tried to choose his words carefully to initiate an intellectual conversation.

"Why the hell are you still here?"

_Excuse me?_

"You heard me?"

_Heard what?_

The comment from Psycho D-Boy rang from somewhere to the east. Johnny began to get irritated for some unknown reason. It was something about the Doughboys' presence that aroused his ire today.

"Why the hell are you assholes still here! YOU! Nailbunny! You stopped talking to me months ago, until now! And YOU TWO! You stopped talking to me after I got that phone call that caused my death!"

_You just stopped listening to us. You began to listen to that arrogant Revenant Meat._

"I had no choice! He wouldn't shut his big fat trap up!"

_Did someone say my name?_

_Get the fuck out of here you douche!_

_Yeah! Leave before we stick a stick up your flabby ass and roast you over a bonfire like the shishcabob you are!_

_Normally, I wouldn't agree with those two doughboys, but he is just flat out bad._

_You guys suck!_

"Shut UP!!!" Johnny yelled at the top of his lungs, "ALL I HEAR IS NOISE, AND I HEAR ENOUGH OF THAT FROM EVERYONE ELSE, AND IT'S TRULY PISSING ME OFF!"

_Then go and sedate that anger and kill some one! _

_Or kill yourself!_

"SILENCE!!!" Johnny yelled. The voices in his head fell quiet. He calmed down, sucking down some more of his BrainFreezy to cool off, and re-entered the conversation. "I'm not killing myself, and you all know why. And I'm done killing for the night. I just don't have the energy to do it now…"

_You mean you going to go to sleep?_

_Yes! Give in to you rest Johnny. Every one needs to rest. Feed you desire._

"Fuck you, Meat! I need rest, and I CHOOSE to do just that. That's that, so SUCK IT!" Johnny screamed as he got up, kicked a hole in the TV, totally destroying it, and stormed away to one of the rooms that had a bed. Eff, Psycho, Nailbunny, and Meat stood silent.

_Well, that was fun._

_Get out. Just go, you fucking burgerboy…_

Inside one of the bedroom chambers of the house, Johnny sat on an old mattress that was stashed in the corner. He thought about what he and his inner voices said prior to now. The house walls creaked, breaking the blissful silence temporarily, only to have it return moments later. Everything was so calm as he thought about the conversation.

"What are they still doing here? Yeah, maybe I just stopped listen to their nagging and they went away, but why are they back? … And how long where they here? Where the hell did they go for… for… I don't even remember how long it's been since I heard them. And I thought Squee was in the psychiatric ward in the city. When did he come back. How much time am I missing? WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!??!"

Johnny began to get frustrated with himself.

"WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING SINCE THAT INCIDENT?!" He shouted out as he took out his knife and threw it at a wall where it stuck into one of his paintings. He tried to calm down, thinking of good times, but all he could come up with was conversations with Todd. They were nice times, but they were not enough. He was about to lose it when something caught his eye. The painting he threw a knife into. He didn't remember ever doing that particular one, but there was something familiar about it. He got up, walked up to it and peered into the mysterious artwork.

It was a watercolor wash scenery painting. Lots of different shades of blue and black. It seemed like someone was looking up in the night sky in the middle of the street. You could see a silhouette of a bridge arch. He would ask where it came from, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. So he simply stared at the enigma before him, trying to figure it out himself, trying to remember who did it and when.

He stared at it for at least a couple hours before he began to get drowsy. It was a weird and unwelcome feeling, but he just couldn't help but give into his sleepiness. He collapsed backwards, landing flat on his back with a loud thud, and drifted away into his black abyss, awaiting either dreams or nightmares.


	4. The Enigma of Painful Dreams

A light both warm and welcoming yet cold and shunning poured in as Johnny opened his eyes to the world around him. He found he was on the ground in what looked like a dream, but with one exception, this seemed to be too welcoming to be "his dream". Everything was hazy, with a white light tone. It looked like what heaven was supposed to be as described in stories and fables, except the physics of the world around him was in ruins. Johnny got up and saw he was on a lone floating island no bigger than the roof of his house that overlooked and underlooked everything around him. He walked to one edge and viewed his scenery. Various bits and pieces of ancient structures and masses of bleach white rock could be seen floating around in the distance, below the floating island he stood on, and over head him.

"Where the hell am I?" He said. The words echoed in the vast void as if it were a massive chamber. He walked around and suddenly, some of the masses of rocks over head him began to make a land bridge for him before his feet.

"What the-" He decided not to ask questions and to just follow the unexpected path that continued to build itself as he got closer to the edge. His footsteps echoed boldly all around him as he trekked over the unnatural bridge before him. He stopped for a moment, turned from the never ending bridge, and peered over the sides. What he saw would horrify most sane people. A swirling vortex that could lead to hell itself, and at its very center, an eye glowing blood red stared up at him, always watching.

"Creepy…"

He kept following the path until it finally ended at another lone island with a floating mirror encased in opaque white crystal that looked like it was "decaying". It looked like an ordinary mirror otherwise. He looked at his reflection. He tilted his head from side to side. The reflection did what he did. He ducked out of view and rose back up. His reflection did the same.

"Pshh, well, this is boring. For a second there, I thought this mirror would do something."

He decided to have a little fun while he was here. He flipped off the reflection, stuck his tongue out at it, repeatedly called it names, and laughed and laughed at his own stupid jokes. The reflection merely did exactly what he did in sync. Johnny turned around, took a few steps away from it, and jumped back to the mirror, trying to come up with the scariest face he could think of, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GRWAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" He yelled. Johnny then realized something. The reflection he thought was just a normal reflection was now standing tall, staring at him with a sinister looking smile.

"I WAS right!" Then something terrifying happened. His reflection quickly reached out of the glass, grabbed Johnny by the throat, and lifted him off the ground. The air was being choked out of him.

_This… this isn't supposed to happen,_ Johnny thought, _It's supposed to be a dream! Why do I feel like I'm dying?!_

The reflection cackled for a moment, tightening his grip, before he said something so bizarre, it would haunt Johnny's existence for all his life.

"What's your name, Johnny C?"

Then, with little effort at all, the reflection pulled Johnny though the mirror as if it were water.

Johnny ended up being flung into a different scenery. Everything was so dark, except for the washed out lights in the somewhat rectangular towers all along the stretch of land he was on. The rain felt heavy upon him. He coughed and choked, desperately trying to get some air back into his system. Rising from the washed out pavement he looked around weakly. Everything to him seemed so… familiar, like he has been here once before. He looked up and could see silhouette of an arch in the distance.

"What the hell?"

There was a loud noise coming from behind him, and when he turned around, a truck came speeding down and hit him with such a force, it sent him flying. He landed with a painful whack against the rough surface of the ground. The rain felt heavier on him. He could see what should be the night sky, and that silhouette. He felt like he was dying, so he just closed his eyes to let it all come to an end.

----------

Johnny woke up abruptly, breathing heavily, trying to calm his nerves. There was something about that dream that frightened him, but he just couldn't put is finger upon it. He got up off of the ground and dusted himself off. He then felt a sharp pain across his chest.

"What now?"

He lifted his shirt and saw a bruise the size of a car's bumper sprawled across his chest.

_Holy shit!_

_What the hell happened to you?!_

_Fail at another suicide attempt?_

"I don't know what happened. I just woke up and it was here." He fixed his shirt back down, hiding the massive mark on him. He walked over to the peculiar painting, and wrenched the knife free from it. He was about to walk away when the painting caught his attention again. He stared deeply into it.

_Whatchya doin'?_

"Nothing…" He walked away from the painting and headed down to the first level of the basement, where all of his weapons were held. He put the knife he held back onto it's empty holster on the wall and picked out his two favorite ones, and hid them under his coat.

_What are you planning?_

"I'm in a rotten mood. I think I'm going to find someone and stuff that person's ribcage with trash."

_Eww._

He returned to the surface level of the house and walked to the door. He looked at the clock as he passed though the living room. It was 6:06 am, early in the morning. Before he left, he asked the question that haunted him in his "dream".

"What's my name?" He asked. His inner voices began to mutter to himself, almost dumbfounded over such a question.

_Has amnesia finally gotten to your name? It's Johnny C._

"Johnny C… Yes… But there seems to be something missing."

The voices in his head fell silent, unable to answer that enigmatic question fully. He stood there at the door for a couple of minutes, waiting for one of them to reply. Nothing.

"Well, thanks for nothing…" He said as he opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door behind him. The house creaked defiantly over Johnny's departure. Everything was so quiet. It was if though "Heaven House" was hiding a secret… a secret it silently urged Johnny to find.


	5. Strings of a Forgotten Past

Johnny walked down the streets, paying attention to the people around them, almost expecting one of them to do something pig-headed and stupid. But they didn't. It was really creepy. Everyone was silent, everyone minded there own business. Not one of them took the time to stop, stare, point, laugh, or name call against Johnny. It was too odd for words. It was as if they all had a secret "asshole shut down" switch somewhere on this god forsaken planet and someone was kind enough to flick it.

He bumped into someone by "accident" and turned around abruptly. He expected a shrill "WATCH IT YOU STUPID FUCKER! GOD YOU'RE UGLY!" but no. The person simply smiled, apologized for bumping into Johnny in the most emotionless way possible, and went on his way. This disturbed Johnny.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He shouted to the heavens. No one answered. Neither did they take the time to ask him why he screamed out to the sky. It was as if he never said anything at all.

"Your dying…"

Johnny heard those words coming from an alleyway behind him, and when he turned around, he beheld the sight of yellow snake like eyes, peering from the darkness. They pierced his soul in such a way that could rival Satin himself. The darkness almost illuminated due to those yellow, hateful eyes. Suddenly, he felt weak, his knees went numb, his eyes drifted heavy, and soon found himself collapsing under his own weight. The feeling of loss and utter desolation swept over him, unwelcome and sickening. It felt like it could destroy him as his consciousness descended into the dark abyss within himself.

"The only one who can destroy you here is yourself…" Those words echoed back and forth as he descended deeper into the nothing. He knew that already, but something about the fact chilled him. The darkness was crushing him. He felt like he was about to loose his existence. Then, he heard someone. A voice both alien and familiar to him. It was a sad voice of a woman. The voice was going to make him cry.

"My poor boy… wake up… Johnny… your brother needs you…"

He let a reply escape almost unwillingly.

"Who are you?"

-----------------------------------

Johnny woke up late at night, still lying on the sidewalk in the same spot where he dropped. The stars above glistened with sinister intentions and unholy secrets. The air was still, and not a soul other than himself was left in the streets. He got up, dusted himself off, looked around.

"Well, fuck." Johnny cursed. The night air was much more horrifying than usual, but Johnny never picked up on it as quickly as he would. He looked back into the alleyway, trying to find that… thing. But there was no one. Just pitch black under the tyrannous intentioned stars. He decided it was time to go home even though he didn't get to do what he wanted to do.

He began to head home, when suddenly there was a crashing sound similar to a pile of falling lumber. He turned around, and saw a marionette, sitting there, in the middle of the street. It stared at Johnny with lifeless eye sockets. It's clothes reminded one of a 12th century jester, complete with jingling bells, poofy top tights, and a big, happy smile. Though it looked happy, that smile seemed to hint unholy and sinister plots. Johnny simply stared at it, letting out a chuckle of amusement on how the hell it got here and thought nothing more of it. He turned back to the direction to his home and started walking.

Daggers whizzed past Johnny's head and stuck into the street lamp. He turned around, and saw that the once inanimate doll was now standing up right, composed, sadistic, and had beady eyes glow bright red in the black sockets. This was true, but it was only because it had help. Various strings were attached to it's limbs. Johnny looked up for a second and found that the strings shot up beyond the stars. He looked back at his opponent of wood and cloth and brought out his trusty knives.

"You wanna play?" Johnny said to intimidate the life sized children's toy, "Fine. Let's Play!"

The marionette brought out a pair of half circled blades and screamed at the homicidal maniac. It lunged at Johnny, swinging it's blades from overhead, and missed as Johnny dodged to the side. He then plunged a knife into it's back causing it to scream. Blood squirted and trickled from out of the gash in the wood. He wrenched his blade free from it and jumped back before it spun around attempting to strike him.

"What the fuck? Now this is just starting to scare the hell out of me!"

He saw the barely visible strings again and got an idea. Before he could put it to action, the puppet flung its blades at Johnny with near deadly accuracy. Johnny ducked by a fluke of a moment. He then ran into the alleyway, jumped up the nearby ladder, started climbing up until he got half way, and began to call the freaky life sized toy names to get it to come closer to him. The thing lurched closer to the ladder, one puppet like step at a time until he was close enough to allow Johnny to execute his move. Johnny sprung off the ladder and grabbed a hold of the strings, and with one swoop, cut them all below him, making it drop like a rock.

"HA!" He laughed as he let go of the suspending strings and landed beside the outlaw of physics, "Try and get back up now!" He thought the fight was over and began to take leave. He made the mistake of turning back and looking at his opponent, as what happened next defied all laws of reality.

The stings attached to the puppets limbs rose up on there own, bringing the puppet's body with it, and reattached itself to it's source of life, before dropping back down to face it's prey.

"Oh shit, there's goes all logic down the toilet."

It hissed at him, pulled out new knives, and began to spin from the torso up. It then began to hover ever faster towards Johnny. Johnny tried to get out of the way, but was cut by the spinning death doll before it tripped and fell over. He dropped one of his blades in sheer pain of the rusty cut made on his arm. It was jarring. _What the hell kind of thing carries old rusty weapons to a fight?_ he thought. Then he knew. Something with the intention to inflict as much pain as possible before it killed him. The living toy got back up on it's jester like feet and readied itself to throw it's blades at Johnny. The homicidal maniac was quicker, however, as he chucked his blade as it, where the blade stuck in it's torso with a loud 'thock', squirting blood in various directions. The puppet screamed in agony, but it didn't slow down it's lurching pace towards Johnny. He ran to a door, broke the glass, and unlocked it. When it got close enough, he swung it open as hard as he could to cause it to viciously hit the marionette. As soon as it was struck, it went down with a thud, but rose again just as quickly. Johnny began to get desperate. He picked up a trash can and flung it at the living puppet. Then something happened that made Johnny very happy. Th impact of the trash can smashed it's body in such a way that detached the torso from the rest of the body. As the chest cavity of that fiendish joker tumbled along the sidewalk, the rest of the limbs dropped to the ground, and a sigh of agonizing death escaped it's lifeless mouth. Red steam escaped the pores of the wood as the strings broke away from it's former host and rose back up to the sky.

"It's over… good riddance." He walked of to the torso sitting on the sidewalk, grabbed his knife it had sticking out of it's chest, and wrenched it free before putting it back in it's sheath under his jacket. He went over the entrance to the alleyway and picked up the other one.

He was about to leave the scene when more of those horrifying sounds of wood crashing from the sky stopped him and caused him to turn around in fear. And there, he beheld four more marionettes, different from the first, armed with various weapons, one having an old fashioned pistol. They all screamed at Johnny with a primal and demonic rage.

"TIME TO SCRAM!" He turned tail and fled, knowing that because he was barely a match for one, he could never defeat four, especially one armed with a pistol, noting their accuracy. This was a good move, but those puppets simply followed slowly behind, with complete determination to catch him. They had his scent. His blood was in the air. It wouldn't be long for them to seek him out, and rip him apart, one tendon at a time.


	6. They're Here!

The door swung violently open as Johnny jumped into the old house, sweating bullets of fear and unrest. He slammed it behind him and leaned back against it, sighing, relieved that he was, in a relatives term, safe. He collapsed under his knees and slid down the door until his was sitting on the floor. The rusty cut in his arm was giving him jarring streams of pain. It felt so sickening.

_Pain… I love that feeling!_

"Cram it, Meat! GAHHH!!!" He cried out as another jolt of searing pain surged up his arm.

_Holy hell! What happened to you?_

"I was attacked, Eff." Johnny said weakly.

_Attacked? What the hell do you mean 'attacked'? You're Johnny! YOU do the attacking! _

_Too bad they didn't kill you…_

Johnny ignored Psycho's comment, and simply replied to Eff's.

"It wasn't a normal encounter… I fought against… something that shouldn't be. Something that defies all the reason left in the world…"

_Which isn't much._

Johnny stopped dead in his tracks, screaming, "Shut UP! I'M TALKING HERE!"

There was a loud thunk accompanying a knife going halfway though the door. The knife was wrenched free from the wood. Demonic screams and shouts could be heard behind the entrance to his home. More sounds of knives and blades carving into the wood of the door and walls of the house flowed into his ears. Johnny turned to the door, horrified.

_They've found us Johnny!_

"Thanks for the update, Nailbunny." Johnny said in a rather sarcastic and angry tone. The sounds of metal cleaving into wood got louder as jagged holes began to open up. Red beady glows peered into those openings. The puppets were yearning for a fresh kill. The click of a pistol was heard, then a loud bang, which blew off the knob of the door.

"Shit in a hat!" He proceeded downstairs to seek some sort of refuge if they were to get in, which, at this point, seemed inevitable. He went though various corridors, hidden rooms, and many doors, looking for a good place to set up some sort of defense. People, strung up, chained, bolted, hung, tied down, and wrapped up screamed for help as he went from room to room, seeking the room that could help protect him from those things.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!!!!" one of them, a waiter, screamed out to him. He stopped at the exit to that room, and turned to the poor captive asshole and said in a calm and sinister voice, "If those 'things' get in this house, I hope when they find all of you, you get the worst of it!"

"But all I did was sneeze! I'm sorry! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"YOU SNEEZED IN MY FOOD! _ON PURPOSE!!!_"

The cries and pleas for help grew fainter and fainter as Johnny descended down deeper into the darkest crevasses of house #777. If they found him, he would be ready.

---------------------

Above the ground, the demonically possessed puppets smashed the door to the house down. They were about to step inside when their strings hit the top of the frame. This thoroughly hindered their hunt, but it didn't stop them. Their strings snapped and all the puppets fell in front of the door. New strings emerged from the darkness of the ceiling, shot towards the inanimate marionettes, and strung them up again, bringing them back to life, and allowing them to roam freely in Johnny's house. The devilish life-sized toy jesters passed a room that contained the two painted styrofoam doughboys.

The Doughboys watched, helplessly pinned to the wall by Johnny's many knives, as the living dolls that were now in the house looked for Johnny.

_Jesus fucking Christ! Are THOSE the things Johnny fought?!_

One of the marionettes stopped and turned to the open door to that room. It screamed diabolically at them.

_Thanks for blowing our cover, Psycho! REAL smart, you dipshit!_

It pulled out a half circular blade out and threw it a them. The blade flew swift and sharp, straight towards Eff's neck, severing his body from his head, and causing the lower half to drop. As Psycho laughed at Eff's little demise, the puppet advanced towards Psycho and ripped him off the wall. Little bits of styrofoam scattered.

_ACK! Why the hell did you do that?! I was still pinned to the wall by a knife, you wooden fuck! _

The marionette took it as an offence, screamed in Psycho's face, and ripped him apart, causing the room to look like a winter wonderland. It lurched away in disgust from the room.

In an adjoining area, Reverend Meat sat on a desk and watched them go by the opened door, still looking for Johnny. A stupid idea triggered in the burger boy's head. Th idea to talk to talk to one of them.

_Hey! One of you jester freaks!_

He got the attention of a one in a blue ensemble. That one was packing a 16th century pistol.

_Yeah, you! You'll do fine! I have to congratulate you twisted creations of hell. You are possibly the first to ever get Johnny feel the emotion I do enjoy seeing the most… FEAR! Oh, how fun I was when he retreated back here, closing the door behind him, thinking he was 'safe'. The look in his eyes were priceless! I was never truly capable of doing that, knowing the mindset he has, but you guys actually pulled it off. So, thank you for making him realize what a slave he is to himself. No one can be truly cold, and you just proved that!_

The living puppet didn't care for Meat's little speech, however, as it whipped its pistol out from it's knickers, and aimed it at the Burger boy.

_Wait. What the hell are you doing?!_

The marionette fired the pistol, blowing it backwards with a tremendous amount of force, and obliterating the burger boy decorative knick-knack with the shot fired. Shards of opaque glass shot everywhere, as the demon puppet got back up, cackled at the past event, and pressed on with the rest of his comrades downstairs.

They checked each room, including the ones with screaming people in them. Each room they checked became silent as death. They searched for hours, going from room to room, looking for their primary target. They could smell him, but where was he?

-----------------------------

Johnny finally found the room he was looking for. It had a steel reinforced door, was stuffed with various weapons, all melee, and had monitors showing different parts of the house. Levers, all labeled with the word 'trap' were underneath each one. There was also one more failsafe he had, in case of emergency. A secret door leading to a tunnel straight to Squee's house. Though it was filled with bodies, he would risk the stench only one time if the need to escape should ever arise. He saw one on he monitor and decided to pull the lever underneath it.

He watched the screen, as the walls in the hallway quickly reviled spikes, crushed it via Indiana Jones style trap, and killed it instantly before the walls reverted to normal. The body of the puppet fell, as Johnny began to jump for joy. A strange hum coming from the screen stopped him however as a black hole encircled by a blood red glow appeared out of nowhere, and a new puppet rose out of it. The new one pressed on with the same mission it's predecessor had.

"What the fuck?!"

He began to pull levers here and there, trying to kill as many as he could, but every time he killed one, a new one would pop up and take it's place. On top of that, though only occasionally, more than one would replace the dead one…

That wasn't the problem though. The problem was that they were getting closer to his location.

"Screw this!" He locked the steel door, took some weapons with him, and opened the secret door to the tunnels. The slams and screams of those things could be heard just beyond the steel door behind him. They were determined to get in.

He wasted no more time. He entered the tunnels, closed the door behind him, and trekked down the dark passageways to Squee's house.


End file.
